


A journey through time

by Quxxnrandomness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pliocene Era, Time travel to a parallel world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quxxnrandomness/pseuds/Quxxnrandomness
Summary: Jemma Simmons never thought she would wake up one day and find herself captured by the evil organisation known as Hydra, tortured by a man who had pretended to be her friend, used as leverage against her best friend in the whole world, mutated with Terrigen crystals into an inhuman abomination and then accidentally sent back in time to a world far before writing ever existed. Turns out; just one crazy, terrible, mixed up day could indeed change a person's life forever ...





	A journey through time

**An Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D Fan Work: A journey through time**

* * *

**Note: The Marvel world does not belong to me, but since I have an overly active imagination and a predilection for one-season wonders like Prehistoric Park, Terra Nova and the Walking With Beasts series**

* * *

 

 

Jemma moaned quietly as she stirred awake.

Her eyes flickered open as she attempted to clear the fuzz from her head but she quickly shut them again to protect herself from the blinding rays of sun. The heat burned her skin and trickles of sweat gathered at her brow as she noticed the sudden change in temperature and humidity. Strange, she thought in her drowsy mind, wasn't it just winter a few moments ago. Her fingers ran their way across the surface she was lying on; dry, slightly dusty and was that some sort of Savannah grass? She curled up a little into herself as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position though her body felt weak and shaking at the effort. She was hungry and there was nearly no moisture in her mouth so she must have been lying there for a significant time. She opened her eyes to meet a sea of yellow grassland with small pockets of what looked like African bush and sparse trees that indicated she must have been in one of the African countries or nearby; maybe Kenya or Zimbabwe? How did she end up here? She swore she was just being transported over America, so maybe they had been knocked off course or maybe Hydra had been trying to misdirect her and was just making her think she was going near the S.H.I.E.L.D base to cover their tracks.

Hydra!

Jemma quickly dropped to the floor as her mind quickly cleared in a rush of Adrenalin. Where were they? Surely leaving a prisoner unguarded wasn't part of their plan because she was unbound and there seemed to be no guards nearby. Maybe they were watching her, studying how she reacted to the new environment or maybe they had been picked off by an unknown enemy. While most of Africa was quite lovely; there was still a major problem with gangs of armed rebels who would use Savannah areas like this to hunt for animals to sell on the black market or tour groups to steal from. The lawlessness of poverty and famine stricken areas had been causing a lot of problems in Director Coulson's attempts to set up a secret S.H.I.E.L.D base on the continent so maybe the rebels had attacked Hydra in the middle of their journey to a safe house somewhere nearby. She looked down to see her clothes were a dirty and dusty brown color that would definitely conceal her in the long grass from enemy eyes; and with Hydra wearing that intimidatingly black uniforms they must have taken out the unit and left her behind as a mistake. Yes; that must be it.

But where were the bodies?

The rebels wouldn't bury them, too much effort, so maybe there must be large predators nearby that scavenged them. The concept was a little nauseating but where there was large predators like Lions, Hyenas and Wild Dogs there must be water. There would also be danger so she might need to find the bodies so see if she could scavenge them for supplies to help her make it to a Wild Life Sanctuary or a pocket of civilization somewhere. That sounded like a plan, first assess shelter though. That was important since the sun was far too blinding to travel anywhere in it and she needed to make sure that when the night turned cold she'd have somewhere to camp away from large predators. She ventured to kneel among the grass to scan for landmarks to achieve this mission and found a strange configuration of rocks in the distance that looked a little green so there maybe water nearby it. Shade and water; definitely worth checking out and the high scouting position would help get her bearings but she had to be careful of prides of Lions skulking around. She had no weapons and had no way of escaping fast enough to get away if one predator thought she was worth a snack especially alone. The only reason humans were able to survive after all was our tool crafting and group defense systems and at the moment she had neither.

Slowly she stood up, making sure to scan everywhere for the slightest sign of a rustling patch of grass. She had shoes on at least so the ground was a little less hot but her clothes wouldn't stand a chance against the heat. Jemma quickly removed her 


End file.
